


Three girls are tied for prom queen, and they’ll do anything to get your vote.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Competition, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Prom, Prom Queen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Prom is coming up, and the last vote has yet to be cast. However, there's a three-way tie, and the info leaked to a couple people--one being the Popular Queen, Victoria herself. She comes to him to get what she wants, and she'll get that title. However, Taylor and Cassandra have a bit to say about that, since they won't let a win go without a fair fight.
Kudos: 5





	Three girls are tied for prom queen, and they’ll do anything to get your vote.

[FFF4M] [Script offer] Three girls are tied for prom queen, and they’ll do anything to get your vote. [Collab] [Queen] [Tomboy] [Shy girl] [18+] [Triple blowjob] [No gag reflex] [Group sex] [Riding you] [Face riding] [Fingering] [Pussy licking] [Creampie] [Cum swapping] [So. Many. Orgasms.]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---  
SUMMARY

Prom is coming up, and the last vote has yet to be cast. However, there's a three-way tie, and the info leaked to a couple people--one being the Popular Queen, Victoria herself. She comes to him to get what she wants, and she'll get that title. However, Taylor and Cassandra have a bit to say about that, since they won't let a win go without a fair fight.

CHARACTERS

Victoria – The Queen Bee. (Not an actual Bee, sadly) She’s the popular girl in school. Known for ruining those who go against her, she publicly tears people apart with words. She’s dominant, and whoever she wants, she gets. However, this makes her cocky, and underestimates others…

Taylor – The Cool Tomboy. She gets along with almost anyone, and is a mama bear for her friends—and pretty much everyone is her friend. She rides below the popularity radar as is her preference, but knows every person in school. While she likes the idea of being Prom Queen, it isn’t exactly her goal.

Cassandra – The Shy, Reserved One. She keeps to herself, and some have insinuated her name was put in by accident. (However, Taylor did it) The girls discovered that not only is she surprisingly popular in the vote, but tied with the others. Her quiet, cute nature captured the hearts of many.

\---

Note: Improv as you wish! Sound effects are optional. :)

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Door opens, closes]

V: (Accusatory) Hey! You. Yeah, that’s right. I have to have a word with you.

V: Listen. A little bird told me you’re the swing vote for prom queen. Not only that, but that there’s a *tie?* Are you kidding me? Between me and that sporty bimbo, and some other made-up name that some moron threw in as a joke?

V: Don’t give me that stupid look. I have eyes and ears everywhere. You know who I am. (Intimidating) I know you’re the last vote. Tell you what, you little worm. If you give me that vote, I just might let this little issue go. I won’t spin any webs. 

[Sfx: Door opens, closes]

T: I *knew* it. Hey, is she bothering you?

V: Excuse me? I’m not bothering him. I’m helping ease his dilemma.

T: Dilemma, what dilemma? Let him make his own decision. 

V: How about you leave, before you regret it? (Pause) Who is *that?*

T: This is Cass, you moron. She’s in three of your classes. 

C: (Nervous, shy) Um, h-hi—

V: Whoever she is, she’s clearly in the wrong place. Scram, you little twerp.

C: Oh. Okay, sorry.

T: No, Cass, it’s okay. She’s being mean, and I want you here, okay? Plus this is the yearbook club lounge, and you’re a member.

C: B-but, Victoria said—

V: I said get out. This doesn’t concern you.

T: Shut it, Vic. (To him) Listen, man. Don’t let her convince you. She’s just pulling empty threats. I was worrying that maybe you didn’t know Cass well, and maybe she could introduce herself. Also, I saw Vic coming in here, and I knew that meant she was going to try and cheat.

V: You little—

T: Quiet. Let Cass introduce herself.

C: (To him) Um, hi, I’m Cassandra. I think I’m in a couple classes with you. I sit at the far side usually, I kind of, um—keep to myself.

V: Hey, don’t look at her. Talk to me. She’s like, no one, and she’s annoying. 

T: Listen Queeny, we’re here now, so you either find a way to prove you’re better than us, or get lost. 

V: I *am* better than you--in every way.

T: You’re not as smart as Cass. She’s really smart.

C: Taylor’s strong and wins all the sports awards...

V: There’s a hierarchy here. I’m at the top, and everyone in this school knows it. I got into a top tier college, and every boy in this school wishes they could fuck me—but they can’t.

C: Wait, they want to...do stuff, and you don’t want to?

V: Of course not. I make them wish they could. 

T: Yeah, being mean to boys really makes you cool.

V: You know, that’s not half-bad of an idea. (To him) How about this. How about I let you fuck me? Everyone will know how good you are. (Whispering) I’ll suck your cock if you give me that vote. These other two wouldn’t go that far. I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes.

T: (Clears throat) We can hear you.

C: Um, could I--could I try?

V: Excuse me?

T: Yeah, wait, what?

C: I mean, if we have to like, do stuff with him, I wouldn’t be against it...

V: You’ve got to be kidding.

T: (Light laugh) What? Threatened, Vic?

V: No. Of course not. But if we’re doing this, his cock is mine first. Then he won’t bother with the rest of you, and *especially* not that shy little nobody. (To him) So, what’ll it be? We fuck you, and the best one gets the vote? 

T: Vic, come on. That’s stupid.

V: It sounds like you’re afraid to lose, sneaker-brain.

T: Hey wait a minute. Fine, fine. If he wants it, I’ll do it. I’m not turning down that challenge.

V: All right, then. That settles it. You’ll all have to bow down and beg me to not ruin you after I’m crowned. Give it to me.

[Sfx: Zipper sounds]

V: Well, at least you have a nice cock. I might not regret this after all. Now, let’s make sure you make me the one and only prom queen.

[Victoria begins sucking his cock. She moans deeply as she does it, and is more seductive with her sounds]

V: Do you like that? I’ve seen you looking at me in class. I know you’ve dreamt about me sucking your cock. I know you like it—you’re moaning already. 

V: Lean back and enjoy it. We don’t need them. I’ll make you cum, and you’ll never forget this.

[Taylor and Cassandra are whispering in the background. Cassandra says things like ‘But I wanna try,’ and Taylor responds with things such as ‘Are you sure?’ ‘You don’t have to.’]

V: See? They don’t even want to try. They know I’m better than them.

T: I was just making sure Cass was comfortable, idiot. Shove over. You don’t get his cock to yourself anymore. 

[Taylor shoves Victoria over, easily, since she’s significantly stronger]

V: H—hey! You stupid meathead!

T: Look. If this is a competition, you gotta deal with sharing his cock so he can judge us at the same time. 

V: Oh, and she’s gonna get in on his cock somehow too, with you taking up all the room?

C: No, I—um, I wanted to try sucking his balls, if that’s okay.

T: Of course it is. C’mere, Cass. Get under here and give 'em a little bit of attention.

[Cass begins licking his balls, gently, quietly moaning as she goes. As they talk and suck his cock, she continues to suck shyly, letting out happy moans]

V: Fine, whatever. He’ll barely notice. Actually--wow, she’s--hey, have you ever done this before?

C: (Stops sucking a moment) A little...

T: Wow, Cass, that’s really hot. It’s actually making me a little wet.

V: Come on, sport-brain. Let me show you how to suck a cock.

T: (Cocky giggle) You’re on.

[Taylor and Victoria begin sucking his cock at the same time while Cassandra sucks his balls. They’re competitive but enjoy every moment of it]

T: Wow, you’re not half-bad, Vic. But I can tell you’re gonna tire out.

V: He’ll cum before I do, and his cum is mine.

T: We’ll see about that. You barely use your hands, and when it’s just your mouth, you don’t do enough. Watch, I’ll put my hands on my back, and swirl my tongue like this. Watch him quiver.

V: I was making him wait. Haven’t you ever heard of teasing? (Whispering) Well? Do you like it when I tease your cock? I bet it’ll make you cum harder than ever before when I flick my tongue on the underside of the tip just--like--this.

T: ...Not gonna lie, that’s super hot.

V: Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn’t hot to watch you suck his cock while she’s down there working away.

T: Gonna give me a turn?

V: Hmmm...fine. I want to see this. I’ll hold your hair.

T: (Teasing) Ooh, so gracious.

V: Shut up and suck.

[Taylor sucks his cock alone, while Cassandra continues below. Cass’ moans become louder and more enthusiastic]

V: Oh my god. You really know how to use those hands.

T: (Mouth full, giggling) Mhm!

V: You aren’t even going that deep.

T: (Coming up for air) I can do deeper. Watch!

[Taylor deepthroats him, and sucks him faster and faster]

V: Let me show you. It’s not about how fast you go. It’s about how you do it. Watch me.

[Taylor stops sucking, and Victoria takes her place. She sucks somewhat deep, and moans in a very sultry, seductive manner as she takes him to the back of her throat slowly but surely, in and out]

T: Wow, that’s really fucking hot. I could watch this all day. 

V: (Sultry giggle, mouth full) Mhm...

C: (Stopping briefly) Can I try?

V: No, not yet. This is mine.

[Cassandra lets out a whimpering, needy moan of disappointment]

T: (Pushes Victoria’s head back down) Damn, pushing your head down is sexy as fuck. 

V: (Coming up for air) Shut up, you meathea— (Taylor shoves her back down)

T: You told me to shut up and suck. Take a cock of your own medicine. (Light laugh) He likes it. 

[This goes on for as long as you’d like, until Taylor says...]

T: Y’know, I think he likes the cute ones. Looks like Cass might take your title. 

V: What are you—hey!

[Cassandra moves up and begins sucking his cock, nearly pushing them out of the way, and takes him all the way down her throat with ease]

V: What the fuck, you little--holy--shit. What?

T: (Shock) What?

C: (Coming back up) I just--I really wanted to suck it!

[Cassandra takes him all the way in, farther than the other two by far]

T: Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl take a cock that deep. Cass, were you hiding this?

C: I wasn’t hiding, I, um, just like sucking...cock...

[She goes down again and stays there. While his cock is in her throat, she moans subtly, and whimpers]

V: She’s—she’s so deep that her tongue—wow. She’s licking his balls...

T: Damn, Cass, that is really fucking—holy shit. His eyes are even rolling back.

V: Doesn’t she need to breathe?

T: Fuck, apparently not...

[Cassandra comes up for breath]

C: (Catching breath) Mmm, I love it...

V: How the fuck?

T: I can’t follow that.

C: Is it, um, okay if I keep going?

T: Get it, girl. I’ll help suck his balls. Whatever you just did, don’t stop.

V: Wait a minute—

T: Vic, let the girl work. She sucked his balls while we did ours, now get down here and suck one while I work the other.

C: It’s really tasty...

[Cassandra takes him in again, but sucks enthusiastically as she takes him in and out, or holds him deep in her throat. She lets out moans of raw pleasure as she keeps him and when she catches her breath.]

[Taylor and Victoria gently suck his balls, sometimes letting out sounds/statements of awe as they watch Cassandra take him in. They go, until...]

C: (Catching breath) Can we fuck him now?

V: Wow. Not this time. He’s mine first.

T: It’ll just work out like last time, you try to show off, and get shown up.

V: Then you go first. 

T: Don’t mind if I do. Lie down, boy. Over here on the couch. I’m going to get this party started. Pants off. I’ll just take these panties off for you, and leave the skirt on because I know you love it. Boys always do! 

[Sfx: clothing, movement]

[Taylor moans as she takes him in]

T: Holy fuck. I’m already so wet from sucking your cock, it slips right in!

V: Can’t argue with that. But if you get his cock, I get his face.

[Victoria gets onto his face, and instantly starts moaning in shock]

T: Holy shit, Vic, you’re speechless. He must be good.

V: Sh—shut up. He’s not that—--ah!--Good! Fuck! Just ride him while you can you slut!

T: Don’t mind if I do—holy shit. His cock feels amazing. 

T: Does my pussy feel good? (Giggle) Can you feel me clench? I work out my whole body, you know. I know how to squeeze every drop of cum from a cock.

V: Ugh, but your—pussy isn’t as wet as mine. Oh my god, I’m like, soaking his face!

T: Holy shit, you are. And--wait, Cass, what are you--ah! What the--shit! Oh my god! Cass, you’re rubbing my—

[Cass comes over, and begins licking Taylor’s clit as she rides him. Periodically she switches between them. Victoria and Taylor work toward an orgasm]

T: Shit, Cass, that feels…amazing. Don’t stop. Ooooh yes, do not fucking stop. Oh yes. Rub my clit--just--like--that. It looks so damn hot when you lick her...

V: It’s like you know what I need, fuck, both of you licking me at the same time! No, fuck, not fair! No. I can’t cum. I won’t let you—make me—cum!

T: Fuck yes, grab my ass, pull me down on your cock while she rubs my clit! I can ride all fucking day, but you’re--you’re both going to make me cum too!

[They both get closer...]

V: You like how my pussy tastes? (Giggle) Keep licking. You’re the only one who’s truly tasted how wet I get. Enjoy it. Keep going. Both of you! Fuck, I’m so close!

T: (Giggle) Then cum! Cum with me. First to cum wins!

V: Fuck, I can’t hold back! Make me cum you—yes!

T: Not--before--me!

[Victoria and Taylor orgasm. Say what comes naturally. You let out breaths of relief and catch your breath for a time]

V: Wait--shit. He didn’t cum, did he?

T: But--n-no...

V: I want to—

C: No fair! It’s my turn!

T: Don’t worry, Cass. I’ll take care of you. I need to keep something going while she gets her frustration out.

C: Okay! 

[Sfx: Movement/rearrangement]

V: Now come over here. I’m on all fours, waiting for you. Your Queen’s dripping pussy is soaking wet. Want me to leave my kilt on? (Giggle) I thought so. Good boy. Come here and fuck me. 

[Sfx: Victoria lets out a gasping moan as he enters her. She moans between lines. Improv as you wish!]

V: Holy fuck. It feels like so--much! You’re stretching me. Can you feel how tight I am? Do you like how I hug your cock with my pussy?

T: Let her have her fun. C’mere Cass. Oh my god, you’re already so wet.

C: I know, I wanna fuck him so bad...

T: Don’t worry. You will, and I’ll make sure you’re ready.

C: That feels so amazing. Oh--goodness--oh, I wanna cum so bad!

V: (To him) Don’t look at them. Look at me. I know you wanted me, and me alone. Now act like it. Grab my hips, pull me in, and fuck me like you’ll never have this chance ever again.

C: T—Taylor! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!

T: Ooh, already? You cum fast...

C: It just—feels so good! I’ve been edging myself all day!

V: Oh my god, you *are* a little whore. Holy shit. (Giggle) I should’ve known. (Yelp, gasp) Oh, fine! I’ll focus, fuck--my hair--don’t--wait, that’s hot. Wrap it around your fist and pull be back!

[Victoria works toward an orgasm as he pulls her hair, and spanks her]

V: Fuck, why do I like this? No, don’t stop. Spank me. Fucking spank me more, damn it! Yes! Just—just take me!

T: (Whispering) Oh my god, Vic’s a sub. 

C: (Whispering) Don’t stoooop!

T: Sorry! Back to work.

V: Punish me. Make me yours. I don’t care anymore. Shove me down and fuck me!

[Victoria gets closer to orgasm, as the others moan from their own work. Victoria’s moans grow more needy and aggressive. In the background, Cassandra grows to an orgasm from Taylor fingering/licking her]

V: I want you to cum in me. Pin my arms behind my back as you fuck me into the cushion. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!

V: Please cum! If you keep going, I’m--fucking--gonna cum again! I’m—

[Victoria orgasms, say what comes naturally as her subby tendencies arise. When she calms, Cassandra has a quiet, yet squealy orgasm as Taylor giggles and finishes her.]

V: Holy. Fuck. I’ve never been fucked like that before. It felt—so good.

T: (Giggling) And look at that, he didn’t cum yet.

V: What? No!

C: My turn! Yay! Thanks Taylor!

T: No problem, cutie. Now get on that cock and fuck him!

C: Mine!

[Sfx: Collapsing onto the floor, movement, shoving, as Cassandra literally jumps on him and he collapses onto the hard floor]

C: Finally. I just—

[Cassandra’s voice cuts off as she lets out a needy moan of release, as if she’s been waiting an eternity for this. She starts riding him immediately, and vigorously]

C: Finally. I wanted to fuck you so bad! Ever since I saw you in class! Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!

V: I’ve never seen someone want a cock that badly--holy--what the fuck. Your--fingers!

T: (Giggle) You’re mine now, girl. I can go all day. I’m gonna make you squirm.

V: Fuck you. Not if I have anything to say about it!

T: Ah--shit! It’s--on! 

[Victoria and Taylor moan from pleasuring one another in a competition. Feel free to improv their competitive language in the background, or anything like that!]

C: I want cum so bad! Your cum. Please? Please give me your cum?

C: I can feel you twitch! I know that cum is there for me. You’ve been holding it for meeee!

C: Whenever you looked at me in class, I would get so, so wet. One time I came just from looking at you...

C: And I’m--I’m--ah! Fuck--gonna cum--again—

[Cassandra has another quiet, squealy orgasm, shuddering and gasping from how quickly it came up.]

C: No, no don’t stop! Keep going. Please? I want you to fuck me until you cum! I want to cum too, more, more!

C: Yes! Keep fucking me! Oooh tense up for me! I’m going to ride on that cock until you give me that cum!

V: (To Cassandra) Hey, wait a minute! You can’t—

T: (To Victoria) Get back here. You’re *mine.*

C: Please! Please give me that cum. I’ve dreamt so much of this! I think about it all the time in class, at home, always. Feeling you cum inside me! Yes, please! Give it to me! Gosh, if you cum I might not be able to help--cumming again--oh--oh!

[He cums inside Cassandra, and she lets out a joyful, shuddering moan as she cums once more while he unloads inside her. She lets out cute giggles as she kisses him after this]

V: Fuck, I want to join but--Taylor—

T: You love it too much. Cass, want in? He looks done.

C: No! I’m not done fucking him. He only gave me one. I want more!

T: (Giggle) Then get it! I’ll keep her busy and--wow, Vic--you might make me cum. 

V: Fine, she can have the cock, you bimbo. I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll never want anyone else.

C: (Whispers) Stay hard. I’ll make sure you stay hard. Kiss me and thrust into me, my pussy is so, so wet for you...

C: Thrust up into me. That feels so nice. I love feeling it while your cum is still inside me. It’s makes me *so* much wetter…

[Victoria and Taylor work toward an orgasm in the background]

C: I just want more cum. I edge myself each day until I get home, but I *never* get this. This is what I’ve waited for. Cum. I’m so thirsty for it...

C: You’re so hard again. I knew when I looked at you, that your cock would be perfect for me. It’s so perfect. I was so nervous about talking to you, but now I just want to fuck you and kiss you.

C: (Whispering) Are you gonna cum again? (Giggle) It’s okay. I want it. I want it bad. They don’t need it. They’re fine over there. I want to *taste* it though. Let me know, and I’ll get on my knees for you. I’ve always wanted to cum while taking a guy’s load down my throat...

[Cassandra works toward an orgasm]

C: (Needy) Goodness, I’m close--I’ll try--to hold off. I want to cum right when I taste your load. I’m--trying so hard...

[Victoria and Taylor make each other cum. Say what comes naturally.]

C: Are you ready? Are you going to cum? Yes—yes I want it. I’ll take it all in my mouth. I want to cum! Please cum so I can too!

C: Cum. Cum. Cum!

[Sfx: Movement as he gets up and Cassandra gets on her knees. She sucks his cock very briefly, moaning loudly as she rubs her clit to finish herself off. She has an orgasm while he cums in her mouth, and she moans hungrily and aggressively, enjoying the taste of his cum while she orgasms]

V: No fair! You took his second load! I want some. Give me some of that. At least share with me...

[Victoria kisses Cassandra, moaning as they pass the load between each other]

T: C’mon Vic. Sharing is caring. After I made you cum, you better give me some.

V: Fine, I will. You were pretty good. It was a huge load, so there’s some to go around...

[Taylor and Victoria make out, passing the load between each other]

T: I want a taste of you too, Cass. I want to swallow some of what you have.

[The girls kiss one another, and audibly swallow together]

V: Fuck, that was...a lot. I’m exhausted.

T: I’m still ready to go. That was nothing. 

C: Can I fuck him again?

V: You two...this isn’t over. Hey, you, who was the best? Did you decide who the prom queen is?

T: What?

V: *WHAT?*

C: Yay! Taylor you’re so great! I knew you’d win!

T: What did I do? I wanted Cass to win.

V: I wanted ME to win. 

C: I think it’s because you’re um, really nice, and you weren’t here for yourself...

T: Neither were you...

C: Well, um, kind of. I didn’t really want to win, I just wanted to fuck him...

T: (Giggle) Thanks Cass. You’re so sweet. That’s why I like you.

V: This is bullshit. There’s no way I’m letting this go.

C: Are you gonna fuck him again?

V: Well, not yet. I’m--a little tired.

C: Okay! Hey, can I fuck you again?

V: She doesn’t let up. I can’t be that angry with that.

T: He looks like he could use a little more. Have at it, Cass.

C: Okay! (Whispering) We’ll have so much fun. I can’t want to make you cum again and again and again...

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
